Zenjiro's Little Bit of Trouble
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Zenjiro is given a new gig to perform at a girl's 10th birthday party, and it seems her mother has taken quite an interest in Zenjiro himself...


Zenjiro's Little Bit of Trouble

Note: Another Kodocha fan-fiction focusing on the eccentric, zany, but lovable Zenjiro. A young girl named Taiko wishes to celebrate her birthday with the comedic stylings of Zenjiro Daisun, when it seems Taiko's mother, Yume, has developed quite an interest in the comedian and wants him all to herself.

Chapter 1—A New Gig

Akira and Ryoko had already set out for school and had said farewell to their mother and father after kissing and hugging them goodbye. They would be coming to the studio later to film some commercials and they had also been offered a bit role in an upcoming film. It was true that the Daisun's had a very active life, but at home, everything was relatively calm. At least this weekend they would be able to enjoy some vacation time away from the hustle and bustle of cameras and have some time to spend on the beach and act like fools in the nearby amusement park.

Suddenly, Zenjiro received a call on his cell at work.

"Yello ! This is Zen speaking. Who may I ask is calling ?", Zenjiro asked as he was in the hallway accepting the call politely.

"My name is Yume Aishida. I was wondering if you would be available to perform at my daughter's birthday. You see, she is turning ten and I wanted this to be an unforgettable celebration for her.", Yume mentioned in an upbeat tone.

"Lemme check my schedule on my PDA, hold that thought. This won't take long, Mrs. Aishida.", Zenjiro said, quickly pulling out his personal organizer and mulling over his schedule rapidly. He had asked her when Yume's daughter would be turning ten. It was during a weekend, and most of his weekends were booked solid, but one was free. Fortunately, both dates intersected and he could make a plan to perform for little Taiko. He had performed for children before, and in fact, his program was aimed more-so at children but everyone old and young seemed to enjoy it.

"Everything is set for Saturday. I'll even bring Taiko a gift. What does she like ?", Zenjiro asked, with an elated timbre to his voice.

"She collects china dolls, and she was hoping she could get an autograph of Sana, if you can manage. If you can't she'll understand. She's a very forgiving little girl.", Yume mentioned.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do, Mrs. Aishida.", Zenjiro answered.

"Please, call me Yume, Zenjiro-san.", Yume said in a bit of a sultry tone. Zenjiro hadn't noticed her demeanor had shifted from demure to sexpot in about 2.5 seconds. He thought perhaps she had just gotten a tickle in her throat and suggested she should get a glass of water. She simply laughed, hung up the phone and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oooookay, that was bizarre.", he thought to himself before he was beckoned back to the stage to film for another commercial.

Chapter 2—Goodbye Children, Goodbye Wife, Hello, Woah, WOAH !

After saying goodbye to Motoko, Ryoko and Akira, Zenjiro was out the door with his gift and autograph in tow.

"Don't be late for dinner, honey. I'm fixing your favorite…Homemade linguini and ravioli as well as Italian lemon ice to drink.", Motoko said after kissing him goodbye for about the 10th time. Ryoko and Akira hugged and kissed their father before he left and wished them all a safe return before they came home. Waving goodbye before getting into his Subaru with a karaoke machine, Zenjiro honked the horn in typical fashion and drove out from the driveway and out of the neighborhood.

It wasn't that far of a drive to Mrs. Aishida's home. It was a fairly large party with other little kids who had come to celebrate Taiko's big day. Zenjiro had the present and autograph with him as well as the karaoke machine in his other hand. He hadn't mentioned he would be singing for the children, but karaoke was one of his pastimes. He was careful to steer clear of horrid Anka ballads since they were so deliberately outrageous and sometimes somniferous.

He rang the doorbell and waited for Yume rocking back and forth on his loafers until she answered the door.

"Ah, Zeni-kun ! Right on time, not that I didn't expect that !", she said, pulling him inside by both hands. Zenjiro nearly lost his balance from the sudden shift of weight occurring from Yume's sudden onset of strength.

"Where's the party, then ?", Zenjiro questioned, placing his gifts on a table in the kitchen where the rest of Taiko's presents were located.

"She and the rest of the children are waiting outside. She can't wait to meet you !", Yume said, showing him outside.

Zenjiro was impressed with the garden and the space little Taiko had just in her own backyard. He could see for miles and miles and yet the green hills and dales never ended. The little girl, dressed in a bright yellow sundress, her black hair braided and in canary yellow ribbons, rushed up to Zenjiro and hugged him lovingly around the waist.

"Zen ! I am so glad you could come.", she said, grinning brilliantly. She had a ten-thousand watt smile just like his own beloved children did at home, and the feeling made him feel truly joyful.

Pretty soon, Zenjiro had begun his usual routine of warm-up jokes, followed by basic juggling, some balloon animals, face painting, and his lesser known talent, caricature drawing. He ended the show with some karaoke. Taiko even sang with him, laughing all the way.

She was near him the whole time before they even started opening presents and eating cake.

Needless to say, little Taiko Aishida wouldn't forget this special occasion soon.

As the children were enjoying some typical children's games, Zenjiro was called back into the house by Yume. None of the children had seen her since she had drawn all the curtains, but she was no longer wearing the business suit she had on when she had initially greeted Zenjiro. She was now wearing a frilly black and hot pink negligee, garters and fishnet stockings.

"I'm glad I finally have you all to myself, Zeni-kun.", Yume said as she backed Zenjiro against a wall and pulled him forth forcefully by his tie.

"What is the meaning of all of this ?", Zenjiro exclaimed, suddenly getting the idea that Yume wanted him there more than Taiko had and for an entirely different and less innocent reason.

"I want you, Zen. Make love to me !", Yume begged. Zen pointed to his wedding ring and shook his head left and right. Even if she tried to force him, he wouldn't go through with her request.

"My heart belongs to one woman and one woman only.", Zenjiro stated, firmly as he pulled back and loosened Yume's grip upon his tie.

"Please…", Yume said, flying into his arms and trying to kiss him, but he stopped her lips from meeting his. He placed a single finger to her lips and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No. I'm sorry. This is very unprofessional behavior. I must be going. I won't be staying for what you have in mind, Mrs. Aishida." ,Zenjiro said grabbing a coat to put around her and leaving quickly with his karaoke machine by his side. Before she could beg him again, he had exited the Aishida's home without being noticed.

Chapter 3—So Good to be Home

By the time Zenjiro arrived home, he greeted his entire family with a group hug, and said nothing.

"I take it your new gig wasn't what you expected.", Motoko said, allowing her husband to hold her. She stroked his hair gently and kissed his cheek.

"You can tell us about it.", Ryoko said.

"I don't know, I don't think you're ready to hear things like this yet.", Zenjiro said, sensitive to his children's needs. He had forgotten they were teenagers, and they had heard of worse things happening at work. Like his co-star Sana, they really hadn't had much time to enjoy their childhood, but it wasn't their fault. It was the media. Sighing and swallowing hard, he decided to spill the beans about what Mrs. Aishida had tried to do to him.

"Yet, I remained strong and left as soon as I could. I simply couldn't do it, I wouldn't do it. I love you all too much. I should've known something was fishy when she spoke to me in such a provocative way.", Zenjiro said, feeling a little angry.

"It's alright. It's hard to judge people over the phone, darling. You made no error.", Motoko said.

"You see, that's one of the many reasons why I married you. Your heart is so pure and you trust me so much.", Zenjiro said as he found himself in the loving arms of his entire family again.

"You were incredibly brave. I hope I can be half the gentleman you are someday.", Akira vowed, pointing to himself in a stately manner.

"Heh heh, I'd rather you'd be a whole gentleman, rather than half of one.", Zenjiro kidded, giving his kid a mock-punch to the jaw and mussing up his hair. Motoko hadn't forgotten about dinner and she already had prepared, but everyone in the Daisun family ate a little bit more conservatively and savored each bite they had together just before they went out to spend their energy at the roller rink.

By the end of the day, it was evening and the sun had almost sunk into the horizon. The family had gathered together at the communal bath and cleansed themselves vigorously before going to bed. As Motoko snuggled next to Zenjiro she whispered into his ear.

"I'm very proud of you, honey. It makes me glad you would never cheat on me. That kind of honor is hard to find in modern men. I really feel fortunate to be your wife. Sometimes, I have to pinch myself to see if I am dreaming, but then I see your tender face as I wake up in the morning and realize it is my fantasy become reality.", Motoko said, kissing Zenjiro gently.

"I couldn't ask for more myself. You're truly incredible, and I couldn't wish for better children. I am so happy, I could burst.", Zenjiro said before falling into a deep sleep. Apparently the roller-skating had taken more out of him than he had realized but it was good to be home knowing that he was with genuine people that actually cared about him and didn't want to harm him or take advantage of him.

Chapter 4—Not Through Yet

Unfortunately, Yume still couldn't take no for an answer. She had found out what Zenjiro's email was by use of a spy. Her husband had _no clue_ that she was trying to cheat on him with another married man. All she wanted was to become pregnant with Zenjiro's child. The request was twisted and sick and he would ignore the email, but the stalking became worse. At first it was suggestive through the use of emails, then calls on the cell phone. Then there was the horrible incident at the hot springs.

Zenjiro was taking a break from shooting his latest films by washing up at the closest hot springs. No one else was even around since it was so early in the morning, and customers showed up later in the evening to relax under the stars before going to bed. As he washed his hair, he felt the strange sensation that someone was watching him. He shook off his paranoia and returned to the lockers where his clothing was waiting and Yume was sitting on the bench wearing nothing other than a towel and a warm smile, waiting for him.

"Zen-sama !", she cried, wrapping her arms around him, trying to kiss him.

"Stop that ! Enough !", he said, trying to be firm but gentle in avoiding her.

"Zen, I will stop at nothing to have you. You're _mine_. No one else's. If I have to, so help me, I will drug you, hypnotize you and MAKE you mine. To hell with my husband. He's nothing but a waste. Only you can truly fulfill me.", Yume said, trying to approach him again.

"That's nonsense, Yume. What about your daughter, Taiko ? Didn't you ever consider _her_ for a change ? She seemed like she really loved her mother. What kind of example are you giving to her ? Please, listen to reason ! If you're having troubles with your spouse, talk to him about it, or seek counseling, but please, PLEASE don't come to me. Like I said, I am a married man, and my heart will forever belong to my beloved Motoko.", Zenjiro said, his voice lilting whenever he said Motoko's name. Her very essence was poetry to him. He could say her name all day long and never tire of it. He thought of his children and wife again and was happy, if only momentarily.

Yume cried a little bit, thinking about her actions. She still loved Zenjiro but knew he had a point. She had to consider counseling if she was ever going to make her family truly "work", and that in and of itself took effort to do. He did something unexpected then, he hugged her close and stroked her hair.

"Please take my advice. This is where we depart. Don't follow me, or I will notify the authorities. Do what you know in your heart is correct.", Zenjiro said as he had finished changing and left the hot springs. Yume, utterly crushed, cried for a bit, but knew she had to work on her troubles if she ever wished to truly mend them.

Epilogue 

The incidents with Yume Aishida had come to an end soon after the hot spring incident, which Zen had spoken at length about with his wife. Motoko was extremely impressed with how strong her husband had been to resist the charms of a woman who wanted to take advantage of him. He admitted he had been slightly tempted but any man in the same situation would have felt the same. Motoko, the true saint, had done what she always did; taken her love close into her arms and kissed him to reassure him she would never become angry because she realized love was an incredible force that would always keep them together.

Thinking he wouldn't hear from the Aishidas again, Zenjiro received a little thank you card from none other than the daughter of the family, little Taiko. It read;

"I don't know what you said to mommy but it really worked. She's more like herself before she started getting into silly fights with daddy. It's good to see them together like that, and I think I might be expecting a little brother or sister for my birthday this year. Isn't that so amazing ? By the way, I still love Child's Toy and I hope it continues for another season. Tell Akira, Ryoko and Sana that I said 'Hi'. Oh, and if you see Naouzumi tell him that I have kind of a crush on him. Hee hee hee ! Love, Taiko Aishida."

Zenjiro smiled as he saw the picture of Taiko in the envelope as it fell out. It was a family photo of herself and her mother and father. Zenjiro felt pleased to know he had resolved conflict using logic and reason and was glad that the trouble was over. Of course, other little troubles would come about but they wouldn't be so grand or upsetting as it had been. The past was past, and all that remained was what was to come. That was all that was important. Zenjiro knew that, and in his mind, it was all he needed to continue staying happy and so very blessed to know what true joy was.

The End


End file.
